


Under the Counter

by AllTheBellsInVenice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 follower ficlets, BDSM, Dom!Molly, F/M, In Public, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/pseuds/AllTheBellsInVenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the lab, Molly teases her submissive Sherlock, stroking him over his clothes and getting well under his skin. Prompt fill for Tumblr's sundance201.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Counter

_sundance201 said: Congrats on 100 followers! If you have time, so you think you could write something with Molly teasing Sherlock over his clothes? And possibly in public? :). Thanks! ___

__Molly slid onto the stool beside Sherlock, peering over at him as he gazed intently into the lab’s most powerful and expensive microscope. Those long, lovely hands manipulated the fine focus knobs with his usual delicate precision; he gave no indication that he’d noticed her._ _

__Molly’s mouth quirked; his whole demeanor was intensely forbidding: don’t approach, don’t speak, certainly don’t touch. A far cry from how Sherlock had been last night, in her bed._ _

__She’d purchased black sheets simply because she loved how they showed off Sherlock’s long limbs to such advantage when he was securely manacled to her sturdy headboard. This time, she’d directed him to simply lie on his back, and then taken his arms up over his head; then she’d stood and enjoyed the sight of the slim, pale detective lying there, his eyes pleading for her to touch him because his gagged mouth could not._ _

__“Sherlock,” Molly ventured in her usual hesitant way; there were lab technicians in the room, and she’d seen John Watson somewhere about._ _

__“Hmmm?” Sherlock replied, surly, not looking away from the eyepiece._ _

__“About yesterday…”_ _

__“What about it, Molly? I’m busy.”_ _

__“I think I don’t like using the gag.”_ _

__The barest intake of breath from him, and his eyes flickered upward once to see whether the others in the room were in earshot. Good, she liked that._ _

__“Oh?” he said shortly._ _

__“Yes, Sherlock. I think I’d like it better if you could beg and moan and shout, but weren’t allowed.” She gave him a tremulous smile that belied the little hand that had crept across the little space between them and was now stroking that lean leg. Infuriatingly, Sherlock didn’t react; Molly narrowed her eyes and slowly, slowly drew her hand up his leg to that warm, private place between his legs._ _

__Oh, there it was: a little flush was spreading across Sherlock’s face and neck. She smiled, holding him gently, feeling her handful of him growing, stiffening, changing its shape against her fingers._ _

__“Take now, for instance,” Molly said, keeping her tone light and her face open and innocent, just as though she were addressing a colleague. “My hand’s on your cock and you’ve grown stiff and aching in your trousers, and with these people in the room, you can’t do a single thing. You might as well be tied and gagged.” She added a little simper, not entirely for effect._ _

__Sherlock, for his part, was still looking straight into the microscope, his lips parted and trembling just the slightest bit. The strain on his shirt buttons had increased; he was obviously trying to moderate his breathing._ _

__“And if I do this,” she said, her hand moving on him, “it just gets more difficult for you, doesn’t it. I like it when things are difficult for you, Sherlock. I like it when you’re aching and frustrated and just so very close to coming…so near and yet so far.”_ _

__Sherlock’s eyes slid closed._ _

__“Look into the microscope, Sherlock,” Molly said, rather louder this time, making a technician glance their way briefly. Gulping, Sherlock obeyed. And her hand never stopped rubbing at his trousers._ _

__“When you come to my flat tonight, Sherlock,” Molly said, modulating her tone once more, “I’ve got something special for you. It’s a little rubber plug,” she said, and deeply enjoying the sight of a muscle twitching in his jaw. She looked into his stricken face, her eyes wide and innocent, her hand never stopping its movement. “I’m going to slick you and slide it up your pretty arse, then give you a good hard cropping. I want to see if I can make you come again without touching your cock.”_ _

__Sherlock’s throat convulsed, his brow knit, and his mouth pulled into a grimace…then slowly settled back into impassivity. But just for that one moment, Molly had broken through the iron control of the great Sherlock Holmes. She smiled, savouring her victory, and stood up._ _

__“I’ve enjoyed watching you struggle just now, beautiful boy. But that’s just a taste,” she said quietly. “Tonight, that nosy neighbor of mine will certainly be home, and guess what? You won’t get a gag.” She stepped away, throwing a smile over her shoulder to Sherlock, whose fingers were now definitely trembling on the mechanical stage knobs._ _


End file.
